Old Love Sticks
by HughesGurl65
Summary: *Hiatus* Nathan and Haley are divorced and Nathan is now living with a heart broken Peyton after Lucas marries Lindsay. Can the couple that shared first love together get over their past loves and get back together?
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal night in Tree Hill. Four years ago you would have found five friends hanging out together, Nathan and Haley Scott, the married couple, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer, the destined couple, and Brooke Davis, the fashion designer. That's who those people were four years ago. Today you would find newly divorced Haley James Scott home with her four-year-old son, James Lucas Scott, Lucas Scott home with his new wife Lindsay Strauss Scott, Brooke Davis not in Tree Hill, and Peyton Sawyer laying on the couch with new roommate, Nathan Scott.

Two years ago Nathan went pro and was drafted into the NBA. He spent long amounts of time away from Haley and his son Jamie. That's when Haley and Nathan decided that they weren't meant to be together. They both agreed on shared custody and Nathan said he would let Haley have the house and one of the cars they owned together. They got a legal separation and then after a year and half they divorced.

In the midst of all this Peyton Sawyer had come home from L.A. where she was left with a broken heart from Lucas Scott. Not only did she come home to find him dating his editor they were also planning a wedding. Lucas and Peyton rekindled their friendship, but not their love. Then when Lucas' wedding day approached Peyton hoped that Lucas would deny his feelings for Lindsay and her and Lucas would go off together. No such thing happened. Lucas happily married Lindsay and they set off on their life together. So Peyton decided to stay in Tree Hill and with the help of Lucas' mom, Karen, she opened her own record label, Red Bedroom Records, but not without the help of one Brooke Davis

Brooke Davis is many things; she is a good friend, a person you can always count on, and as of late, a fashion icon. After leaving Tree Hill with Peyton, Brooke set out to become a fashion designer. She went to fashion school, got her degree, and went on to open her own company, but not before getting her mother involved to help start up the company. Brooke Davis' company, Clothes Over Bros, was everywhere now. All the hottest celebrities wore her designs. Brooke Davis owned a multimillion-dollar company, spent nights out with the most famous people, and spent days dealing with buyers and designing her next fashion line. When Brooke Davis got word that Lucas was getting married to someone other than Peyton she came home to Tree Hill against her mother's wishes. After spending a couple days with her friends she realized that she needed to come home. She decided to open a store where Karen's café used to be and run her company from there, with the help of her assistant, Millie. Brooke and Peyton got back to their old friendship and that's when Brooke offered to give her a startup loan for her record label. Brooke was also spending more time with her godson Jamie while Haley and Nathan were at work.

Haley James Scott is the one in the group of five friends who believes that anyone can do anything. She is the mother figure for both Brooke and Peyton. She is Lucas Scott's best friends and is also friends with Lucas' wife Lindsay. Haley spent the last four years earning her degree to become a teacher and being the best mother she could be to Jamie. After earning her degree she went on to get a job at Tree Hill High School. She is also working part time with Peyton Sawyer at Red Bedroom Records.

Tonight of all nights was different. Nathan and Peyton were lying on the couch with each other, but for the first time in five years they were kissing. No one knew that they did this, not even Brooke. This had been going on since Peyton and Nathan moved in together. It started happening the night Nathan moved in.

Peyton and Nathan had been carrying boxes all night. They finally decided to take a break and bust out the tequila. Peyton was never a big drinker, even in high school, but whenever she was with Nathan she felt comfortable enough to let herself go and drink a little more.

"I think I'm drunk." Peyton slurred after a couple hours.

"I think you're beautiful." Nathan slurred back.

"My, my Mr. Scott are you actually giving someone else a compliment?" Peyton asked.

"I've always thought you were beautiful. I never told you that when we were dating, but I do think you're beautiful." Nathan continued on before bringing his face close to Peyton's.

Peyton's breathing hitched as she felt Nathan's breath on her face. "Nathan…"

Before Peyton could say anything else Nathan crushed his lips onto Peyton's. His hand rubbed down the sides of her body as her hands knotted in his hair. Nathan maneuvered his body and pulled Peyton so she was straddling his lap.

The situation has never escaladed from that point on. Occasionally Nathan would be shirtless and would get Peyton shirtless, but other than that, the situation has been PG13.

But again this night in Tree Hill was different. Peyton pulled apart from Nathan trying to catch her breath. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses. She remained in his lap as he went to work on her neck, moving her long reddish, brown locks out of the way. Neither of them had brought up the subject of them kissing, but Peyton knew it needed to be addressed.

"Nathan we need to talk." Peyton said trying to push him away from her neck.

"Hmm?" Nathan said into Peyton's neck.

"I'm serious Nathan." Peyton said.

Nathan finally stopped sensing Peyton's serious tone of voice.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"What are we doing?" Peyton asked.

"Well we were kissing, but now we're just talking." Nathan said obviously.

"Come on be serious Nathan. What is this?" Peyton asked gesturing between the both of them.

"I don't know. Should it be something?" Nathan asked.

"Well I don't know. What if I came home with another guy, would you do that jealous thing you do where you treat him like an ass hole and talk about how much you know me and how we used to date?" Peyton asked glaring at Nathan.

"Yeah probably, but mostly because the guys you date are losers. Luke for instance."

"And while we're composing this list you can write your name on it." Peyton said cutting Nathan off.

"No, I wasn't a loser when you dated me. I was a jerk, yes, but if you haven't heard I've reformed." Nathan said.

"Are you trying to get me to date you?" Peyton asked smiling.

"I don't know is it working." Nathan said returning the smile and bringing his face closer to Peyton's.

Peyton nodded before closing the space between them as her lips hit his.

"_Knock, knock, knock."_

Peyton jumped in Nathan's arms and quickly got up off his lap. "Go see who it is." Peyton demanded.

"Why can't you, you're already up?" Nathan pointed out.

"Because if Brooke came back from her trip early she is going to know we were making out by taking one look at me, so you by default have to go see who is at the door." Peyton whispered.

Nathan got up and looked through the peephole in the door. "It's Lucas, Lindsay, and Brooke." Nathan replied.

"Oh well you can let them because I know Brooke wouldn't say anything with Lucas and Lindsay here. She'll just keep it to herself and torture me later for info."

"Hey." Nathan said opening the door. "Come on in."

"Hey Nate. Peyton." Lucas said nodding at them both.

Peyton just stood in her living room nervously, mostly because she had no idea what she looked like, but also because Lindsay had never been to her apartment before.

"P. Sawyer can I talk to you in your bedroom for a minute." Brooke asked taking in Peyton and Nathan's appearance.

"Damnit, Nathan I told you so!" Peyton shouted before walking back to her bedroom as Brooke followed.

Lucas and Lindsay just looked at Nathan who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my god, you and Nathan are totally hooking up!" Brooke shouted once they got into Peyton's bedroom with the door shut.

"Wow, Brooke yell it a little louder. I don't think Haley heard you at her house." Peyton replied. There was no sense in denying it, so she might as well just fess up.

"How long has this been going on?" Brooke demanded.

"Um, about two or three months. Basically since the night we moved in together." Peyton replied.

"P. Sawyer! I can't believe you didn't tell me! Are you guys a couple now?" Brooke demanded.

"We're not a couple per say. Right before you guys showed we kind of decided to date, but we haven't had a chance to hammer out the details." Peyton said.

"Are you sleeping with him? Does Haley know? Are you going to tell Haley and Lucas?" Brooke said bombarding Peyton with questions.

"These are all really great questions B. Davis and I would love it if I had answers for you, but right now I don't so can we just go out there and pretend like nothing is going on?" Peyton said hoping to end the conversation.

"Why?"

"Because these are things I haven't even had a chance to talk about with Nathan yet. We sort of decided to date and then he kissed me before the conversation could move forward." Peyton replied.

"Okay find lets go." Brooke said getting up.

When Peyton and Brooke walked back to the living room everyone was sitting having a conversation. Lindsay and Lucas were on the love seat and Nathan sat on the couch. Brooke took the last single person chair, which left Peyton with the couch next to Nathan. Peyton sat down on the couch so she was a good distance away from Nathan. What surprised Peyton the most was Nathan who pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"So what's everyone doing here?" Peyton asked when no one said anything.

"We came to see if you guys wanted to go out to Tric tonight." Brooke replied.

"Yeah Haley is going to meet us there." Lucas added.

"Cool we'll go get dressed." Nathan said getting up and pulling Peyton with him. Nathan practically dragged Peyton down the hallway. Once he got to his bedroom door he opened it and pulled Peyton in. He shut the door and then slammed Peyton against the door and crushed his lips onto hers.

"Mm Nathan we have to stop." Peyton said as Nathan moved his assault to her neck.

Nathan let go of Peyton a little and stopped her before she exited the room. "Does Brooke know about us?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I'm guess the whole frickin' room knows thanks to you pulling me to your side." Peyton replied.

Nathan smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable with Luke and Lindsay here."

"Yeah I'm sure it was a territorial thing at all." Peyton replied shaking her head. "You know Luke is going to tell Haley and she is probably never going to speak to me again." Peyton added.

"Who cares, she should get over it. Her and split on good terms, so she can't be mad at you for dating me." Nathan replied.

"Yeah we'll see how well that works out Mr. Smartypants."

"Go get dressed, I'll meet you out there." Nathan said before turning to walk to his closet.

Peyton opened the door and peaked out to look and see if anyone saw her leaving. She quickly walked a little further down the hall to her own room. She quickly walked in and shut the door as quietly as possible.

"So are you and Nathan together?"

Peyton jumped five feet in the air upon hearing Lucas' voice in her bedroom. "Jesus Christ Lucas! What the hell is wrong with you?" Peyton shouted.

"Are you and Nathan together?" Lucas asked again.

"I guess, I don't really know." Peyton replied.

"Well his actions say otherwise and actions speak louder than words."

"Ha well you would know." Peyton replied bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked sharply.

"Ugh never mind. Why are you in my bedroom, your wife is out in my living room?" Peyton asked.

"I came to find out if you were with Nathan. You know how pissed Haley would be if she knew about this?" Lucas asked.

"No, but I'm sure I'm going to find out since I know you're going to tell her tonight." Peyton replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you Peyton? Going after your best friend's ex-husband, what kind of friend does that make you?" Lucas yelled.

"Are you kidding me right now? You proposed to me and then came back here and proposed to your wife with the same ring! Then you kiss at Tric and then leave and I find out about this proposal. You made your choice Lucas so don't go judging mine." Peyton seethed.

"How do you know I proposed to Lindsay with the same ring?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"I'm not stupid Lucas, Brooke told me, but that doesn't even matter anymore. What matters is your wife doesn't know that." Peyton whispered harshly.

"Don't you go out there and tell her!" Lucas spat.

"I'm not you Lucas, I'm not gonna go running to your wife with the truth when she should hear it from you when you're ready to tell her." Peyton said.

Lucas looked like he had just been smacked in the face.

"You broke my heart Lucas, not once, but twice and now I'm trying to move on and you won't let me. Just get out." Peyton begged as tears threatened to drop from her eyes.

Before Lucas even made a move to leave Nathan walked in the room. "Lucas get the hell out." Nathan seethed.

Lucas started to walk toward the door where is angry brother stood holding it open for him. "I'm not going to tell Haley. You guys should do that when you're ready."

Nathan started to walk toward Peyton, but Peyton stopped him by holding up her hand.

"Don't." Peyton said.

"Peyton, don't put up your walls on me. I'm not Lucas just let me in and be there for you." Nathan said walking toward her anyways.

"Would you go get Brooke for me?" Peyton asked before Nathan could reach her.

"Yeah, okay." Nathan said turning around and walking out of the room. Nathan walked back down the hall to the living room where the tension in the room could kill someone. Lindsay didn't seem to notice anything was up, but Brooke was looking at Lucas trying to figure out what had happened. "Hey Brooke, Peyton wants your help picking out an outfit." Nathan said.

"Yeah sure, I'll be back in a second you guys." Brooke said before getting up.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Brooke asked walking into Peyton's room.

"Could you hear us?" Peyton asked walking out of her closet.

"No, Lindsay and I couldn't anyway. I'm assuming Nathan could. Why was Lucas back here and what did he say to you?" Brooke asked sitting on Peyton's bed.

"He was back here demanding to know if Nathan and I were together and then he said I was stabbing Haley in the back, so I brought up the fact that he proposed to Lindsay with the same ring that he proposed to me with. Then I had to tell him you told me so then he told me not to tell Lindsay. I told him I would never do that because I'm not him and that is something he should tell her when he is ready. Then he just looked at me like I slapped him in the face and that is when Nathan came in and told him to get out." Peyton replied.

"Wow that is almost too much to take in. I now have newfound respect for you." Brooke replied.

"Gee thanks." Peyton replied. "I guess I might as well get ready to go to Tric. " Peyton said walking back into her closet.

After leaving her bedroom Peyton spent the majority of the night avoiding Nathan. She opted to ride to Tric with Brooke while Nathan road with Lucas and Lindsay. When they arrived at Tric, Peyton received a call from Mia, the first recording artist Peyton signed, saying she was having trouble writing. Peyton excused herself from her friends and headed to Red Bedroom Records where she spent a half hour with Mia before Mia decided to call it a night. Peyton then moved to her office with her own personal bottle of vodka. She hoped that no one saw Mia exit the office so she could sit in there unbothered and drink. Peyton heard the door to her office open. She didn't move or acknowledge the person walking in.

"Peyton are you busy?"

As Peyton heard his voice she found herself thinking she wasn't nearly drunk enough to have this conversation. She turned her chair around to face Nathan whose eyes immediately went to the bottle of vodka in her lap.

"How much have you had to drink?" Nathan asked.

"Not nearly enough for this conversation." Peyton replied.

"Peyton come on. What is going on with you? Why are you trying to push me away?"

"Because Lucas brought up a lot of valid points when he yelled at me. What the hell is Haley going to say when she finds out? I obviously found out how Lucas feels about this, but Haley is different. She was your wife." Peyton said getting upset.

"Well you didn't seem to care about this when you were making out with me these past couple months." Nathan said getting upset.

"Nathan don't you care a little bit what Haley might say or think?" Peyton asked trying to be rational.

"No, because this has nothing to do with her! This is about you and me! Do you want to be together?" Nathan shouted.

"It's not that simple!"

"It is that simple you just need to think about what you want not what everyone else wants from you. We'll deal with just deal with Haley and everyone else later. Just say you want to be with me." Nathan said walking all the way behind Peyton's desk.

Peyton couldn't decide what to do. She kept trying not to focus on Nathan's body and his smell, which were now standing in front of her.

Nathan took Peyton's hand into his own and pulled her to stand next to him. Just say it." He whispered in her ear.

"I want to be with you." Peyton whispered before Nathan crushed her his lips against Peyton's.

So this is the first chapter of my new fanfiction. I don't think that this on is going to be very long. Who knows where it will take me. Please enjoy by reading and then feed my muse by reviewing. 


	2. Author's Note

Okay I am temporally putting this story on hiatus and I'm going to have it marked as complete because every draft of chapter two that I wrote didn't turn out right at all. I have almost four different drafts of it too. So it isn't like I'm not trying. I'll let you know if anything good pops into my head for it. If you have any ideas please feel free to share them because I am at a major loss. :)


End file.
